I'll make you a one-shot!
by Love2Write11
Summary: Ever wanted to be in a book? Now you can! Private message and I'll make a one shot of your secret fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This account is for one shots that you guys pick! Private message me the following things so I can write you your romance one shot with the book character you always had a secret crush on.**

 **Character name**

 **Book**

 **Love interest**

 **Personality of character**

 **(Optional) Plot**

 **I prefer Percy Jackson or Harry Potter fanfictions, but I'll do any book character. Please PM and I'll start writing!**


	2. Lexi Benson

**This one-shot was requested by: mini pony lover**

 **Enjoy!**

Lexi sat outside by the lake. She had just gotten sorted the day before, being put in hufflepuff though the hat almost put her in ravenclaw.

She turned when she heard steps behind her.

A boy was there, he had long black hair and bags under his eyes a though he hadn't slept in days. His hair was oddly greasy, like someone had rubbed butter all over it.

"Sorry" he said "I saw you can I just...are you okay?" he asked. Lexi glared at him. "No I am not okay! I have no friends and everybody ignored me at the feast! So please leave!"

Instead of listening, he sat down beside her.

"I'm severus" he said "Slytherin"

Lexi was not the kind of person to hate someone just because of what house they were in, so she spoke to him like she would any other person, ignoring her anger.

"Lexi" she said "Hufflepuff"

Severus chuckled. "Hufflepuff?" he asked.

Lexi glared at him again. "I happen to like hufflepuff!" she yelled.

Severus held his hands up as if to surrender. Lexi sighed and extended her hand, which Severus took and shook.

-0-0-0-0- _ **6 years later**_ -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lexi leaned her head on Severus's shoulder, very bored with the homework from her NEWT preparations.

Severus chuckled. "It's not that bad!" he said, holding out a book. "This one is quite interesting" he pointed to a section of the page.

Lexi shoved it back. "I don't want to study _Snape"._ she said putting emphasis on his last name.

Severus chuckled at kissed her cheek.

"Well if it isn't Lexi and Snivellus" said a voice, who was of course none other than James Potter.

He grabbed Lexi's hand and kissed it "Let's go outside" he said.

Lexi yanked her hand back and slapped him, hard. "In your dreams Potter!" she yelled.

Just as James pulled his hand back to punch her, Severus stepped in front of her and took the blow. James laughed and walked away with his friends.

Lexi kneeled down beside Severus, cradling his head. "I'm so sorry" she said.

He gave her a weak smile "Anything for you".

 **Hey guys! This is really new to me so I'm really sorry if you don't like your one shot. If it's bad, message me again and I'll retry. I'm working on all the others so be patient!**


	3. Callie Lupin

**This one-shot requested by: Siriusly A. Marauder**

Callie Lupin sat on the couch, waiting for her brother remus, who was changing before they went to play quidditch.

Remus wasn't particularly good at quidditch, but he loved Callie and would do almost anything for her including falling on his face off a broom.

The doorbell rang and she got up just as Remus came down the stairs.

Sirius Black was there, of course. Remus knew she liked Sirius and always invited him over when they played quidditch. Callie glared at Remus who smirked in response.

"I'll meet you outside" she growled and stomped into the yard, grabbing her broom by the door as she left.

Callie started doing laps around the pitch when she got bored at did wronski feint. Suddenly she heard clapping from below.

Flying down she saw it was Sirius, whistling and clapping.

"That was awesome!' he said, slinging his arm casually around Callie's shoulder, making her heart pound.

"Thanks" she said before pulling away and mounting her broom again as Sirius mounted his,

"Remus isn't feeling well" he said "So it's just us"

Callie glared at the ground, Remus had totally done this on purpose.

They both did a couple warm up laps and played catch before Sirius claimed he was already bored and wanted to play tag.

He chased Callie all around the pitch, but didn't get any closer to her than when he started. She turned to yell "You're never gonna catch me at that rate!" but didn't make it half way through the second word because her broom hit the goal post and she went spiraling to the ground.

Sirius dived and caught her, Callie falling hard against his chest, and flew down. He set her on the ground and wiped away the blood on her forehead with his thumb.

"Oh crap Callie I'm so sorry!" he said. Callie just raised her hand and put it on his cheek "Best game ever" she said before passing out.

Sirius chuckled and placed a light kiss on her forehead and then on her cheek, and carried her into the house.

Oh how he loved her.

 **Hey guys, please send in more requests! I think I'm just gonna do one story a day unless a bunch of people message me. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
